Raising Athriel
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: A spin off of 'Athrana' concerning Athriel's childhood and the relationship between Erestor and Glorfindel. Erestor recieves a letter from his father informing him of his plans to sail. Now Erestor must look after his 4yr old sister.
1. Preparations

Note: This story is basically a spin-off of Athrana. I wanted to go into more detail about Athriel's childhood and the relationship between Erestor and Glorfindel. I would recommend reading 'Athrana' and the sister story 'Nariel the Red' but hopefully you don't have to, to understand what is going on. Some of the content is the same as some flashbacks in 'Athrana' but the perspectives will be different.

Raising Athriel

Chapter 1- Preparations

TA135

Erestor had been working at his desk when the message arrived. To say he had been expecting it would be a lie, but he knew what it was as soon as it was placed on his desk. It was strange the mixture of excitement and grief the letter had brought, and he hadn't even broken the seal yet. "Aren't you going to open it?" Erestor didn't even look up as Lord Elrond came into the room. "I really thought he would hold on a little longer" He sighed, turning the scroll over and over in his hands. "Now Erestor, come on. You don't know that's what he says. Maybe he is writing to keep you informed on how she is doing." Finally the advisor looked up at his friend. "In four years he hasn't written once Elrond. He's barely been the elf I knew since..." He sighed. "He's sailing, it has to be. There's no other explanation."

Four years ago Erestor had made the journey to Cirdan's realm for what should have been a happy occasion. His mother was finally going to give birth to his little sister. It had been a long time coming, and they were all so excited. There had been complications however, and even though his Naneth had given birth to the child, it had cost her her life. After that day his Adar had been a broken elf. He had promised to hold on as long as he could but he knew one day his grief would become too much. One day he would have to sail and little Athriel would be sent to live with him. Now it seemed that day had come.

"You won't know for sure until you open it Erestor." He nodded. There really was no use in putting it off. Delaying would not change the facts. It definitely wouldn't bring his parents back, and the sooner he knew for sure the sooner he could begin preparing for her arrival. That was the problem he supposed. He had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know how to look after an elfling. He had no idea what she needed, how to speak to her or anything. Opening the message would that it was real. It would mean that his father had actually given up. It would mean that at four years old the poor child was left with no one but a brother who didn't know what to do. But what else could he do. He couldn't let her down, or his father. He couldn't just sit here wishing things had been different. She was his little sister and as scared as he was, he was excited to.

Taking one deep breath he pulled open the seal and read his father's writing. It was done. Now his life was going to change forever, and somehow he couldn't keep from smiling. He hadn't seen his sister since the day she had been born and now he was going to see her every day. Reading the words he was happy for his father. Finally he would know peace. Finally he would be going to join his wife. The letter said so much. From the parchment Erestor could see the anguish his father had been living in these last few years. He had held on as best he could for the sake of his daughter, but it had been torture. Now he was finally free and confident that his only son would do a much better job of raising her. He even said that it was as if Erestor was supposed to raise her. Erestor wiped a tear from his eye. He had never really doubted his father's faith in him, but seeing it written down had really moved him. They had been so close once, even living in different realms had not affected that. It was good to know that even after their recent estrangement he believed in him. If his naneth hadn't died, they would all have been as close as ever. He could do this. He would do the best he could and she would live happily here until they sailed together to meet their parents again. Not only was she depending on him, so were their parents.

"He will wait until she is on her way here before he sails, but no longer." He sat back in his chair thinking on all that he would have to do. The first thing he had to decide on was how they would get her here. The message really couldn't have come at a worse time. He had so much work to do. He wished he could go and collect her personally but that wouldn't really be possible at the moment. And he didn't want to delay his father any more than he needed to. As he always seemed to the answer to his problem walked through the door at that moment.

Without a word Glorfindel strode over to the chair across from Erestor's desk and put his boots up onto its edge. He grinned waiting for the advisor to complain, but stopped when he noticed the sombre look on Elrond's face and the letter in Erestor's hand. "What happened?" He asked putting his feet back on the ground and leaning forward. Silently Erestor handed the scroll over. No one spoke as the warrior read the parchment. "When do you want me to leave" he asked as he handed the paper back. Erestor grinned. "As soon as possible" The blonde nodded and left to make his travel preparations. Realising that he was no longer needed Elrond thought it was about time he tell his wife the news. She would be overjoyed. They both loved elflings and it would be good to have someone near the twin's age for them to socialise with. As he reached the door he turned back to see Erestor making lists. This would be very good for him.

A couple of hours later Erestor was standing in his rooms, list in hand wondering how he was going to get everything done. The first thing he needed to do was plan the living arrangements. He didn't want to move if he could help it, but there definitely wouldn't be enough room for them both in his rooms. Suddenly an idea struck him. As chief councillor his rooms were in a restricted section of the last homely house. Across the corridor from him lived Glorfindel and further down the hall were the rooms designated to Elrond and his family. The rooms next to him however were currently empty. That would be the perfect solution. Barely containing his excitement Erestor left his rooms and stood in front of the door next to his. Reaching up he found the key above the frame of the door and unlocked it.

Pushing the door open he smiled. The rooms, slightly smaller than his own, would be just what they needed. Although she was only small now, before he knew it she would need her own space. Wasting no time he moved to the connecting wall between the two living rooms and tried to decide where he could put a door.

Coming out of his own room, ready to discuss his travel plans, Glorfindel went to knock on Erestor's door. He stopped. The door next to his friend's was wide open, and he could hear movement. Curiosity getting the better of him he stepped sideways and peered around the frame. When he spotted Erestor he had to stop himself from laughing. In his long black robes with a stick of charcoal behind one ear, his dearest friend was measuring an empty space of wall. Leaving him to his preparations Glorfindel walked happily towards the training grounds to find his second in command. As he walked he thought about how their lives would change very soon. He couldn't wait.


	2. Athriel

Note: I know there is a lot of controversy concerning Glorfindel and whether or not he was in fact Glorfindel of Gondolin returned and if so when did this happen. Although I haven't mentioned this so far I have assumed from the beginning that he came across to middle earth again in SA1600 with the blue wizards.

Also there has been much discussion on the meaning of Erestor's name. Here I have gone for 'Lonely brother' (Ereb- lone/lonely, tor- brother) A very strange name for a child. But I have tried to explain this here. I have given Erestor and Athriel's father the name Erynsael (forest wisdom) and their mother Tinduriel (twilight maiden).

Raising Athriel

Chapter 2- Athriel

TA135

Glorfindel dismounted and looked around. It had been a long time since he had been welcomed to Arda by Cirdan here in his realm. He breathed deeply inhaling the smell of salt. Many elves feared the sea. So many had seen it and felt the compulsion to sail, but not him. He had a job to do, and he had a life here. A life that would soon become much more exciting. He wouldn't miss Erestor's attempt at parenthood for anything. He laughed quietly to himself as he imagined the cool and collected advisor running after a four year old elfling. Sadistically Glorfindel caught himself hoping that she would be a complete handful. But he stopped himself. That was not why he was here. He had to be serious now.

Handing Asfaloth off to one of the stable hands and made his way to find Cirdan. It didn't take very long however as the shipwright had been expecting him. "Glorfindel!" The warrior smiled to see the ancient elf once again. There were few of them left, who had lived so long. He himself had only managed it because of his resurrection. "It is good to see you my old friend" he said before following him through the corridors.

The mood turned more melancholy when they stopped outside of a door. "How is he?" Glorfindel asked. He had only met his friend's father once, for years ago. Having learnt of Athriel's impending birth, Erestor had travelled to Mithlond accompanied by the great slayer. The entire time Glorfindel had felt like an intruder and yet now he was here to take the child back with him. "He does not have long" Cirdan said. "If he is to keep from fading he must sail soon." The blonde nodded. He was suddenly glad that Erestor had not been able to make the journey himself. It would have been far too painful for the advisor to see his father in such a state. He wondered how it affected his sister to see her father's failing health. He couldn't wait any longer; it wasn't doing any of them any good.

Glorfindel raised his hand and knocked, then held his breath as he waited for a reply. "Enter" The voice was quiet but commanding, so like his son's. They were so alike father and son, both advisors to their lord, heads of their profession. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Looking up the first thing he saw was the long chair in the centre of the room and the elf lying in it. Erynsael was a shadow of his former self. Erestor had inherited his sharp mind and intimidating nature from this elf, but you wouldn't know it to look at him now. The once great advisor could hardly move. Silently Cirdan moved forward to help his old friend to sit up. Glorfindel could hardly believe how skinny the raven haired elf looked.

"Glorfindel" The voice snapped him out of his shock. "Come sit by me" Quietly the warrior moved across the room to sit across from the reclining figure. "He didn't come with you then" The voice rasped. Glorfindel shook his head. "He couldn't, and he didn't want to force you to wait any longer. He knows how much you miss her." The dark head nodded slightly. "It's better that he isn't here. He shouldn't see me like this." Unconsciously Glorfindel wiped a tear from his eyes remembering the last time he had been here.

_TA 131_

_They had ridden harder than they should to get here on time. Erestor refused to miss the birth of his little sister, not after waiting so long. His mother Tinduriel had wished for another child for centuries, but everyone had assumed it would not be possible. Erestor's birth had been very traumatic for her. Resigning himself to the truth Erynsael had named their only child Erestor, lonely brother. Now Tinduriel was about to give birth once again and Erestor refused to wait._

_Dismounting in the courtyard Erestor didn't wait for his friend before he ran towards his parents rooms. Although he hadn't visited them often, he knew the way well enough. Dismounting himself Glorfindel laughed at his friend's excitement. He couldn't blame the advisor for his reaction. He could however blame him for leaving him out in the courtyard with no idea where he was going._

_For two days they stayed in Mithlond waiting for Tinduriel to give birth. During that time Glorfindel had completely fallen in love with dear Erestor's family. Erestor it seemed was the very mirror of his father, it was no wonder they were so close. And Tinduriel was beautiful, so bright and cheerful sitting in her seat by the window sewing. By the end of the second day Erestor was getting impatient. After dinner that night he had made his excuses and left to sit with his mother. Letting him go Glorfindel had gone to walk by the shore. After only a few short minutes however a servant had come to find him. Tinduriel was in labour. Laughing at his friend's foresight he walked leisurely towards the couple's rooms._

_Whistling as he walked along the corridors he wondered what the child would look like. Would it be an Elleth or an Ellon? Would they look like Erestor with his dark hair and deadly glare? Suddenly he stopped. Suddenly a gut renching scream was heard throughout the building. Glorfindel broke into a run. Childbirth was always painful, he rationalised. Just last year Celebrian had screamed the house down when she gave birth to her twin sons. This was perfectly normal. But this had sounded different. This wasn't the usual slur of anger directed at her husband for inflicting this upon her. This had been more like the screams he had heard as his first life came to an end. This was true anguish and unbearable pain. Skidding to a halt when he reached the open door Glorfindel noticed how quiet everything was. The only sound the crying of a small child._

_Hardly daring to look the warrior crossed the threshold and his heart broke. Standing to one side with the baby in his arms was Erynsael. He was trying to calm the child, but his attempts were in vain as tears streamed down the side of his face. Erestor was kneeling by his mother's side her hand in his while he tried to catch enough breath to voice his grief. Without thought Glorfindel moved behind his friend and pulled him into an embrace._

Bringing himself back to the present, Glorfindel glanced around the room. "Is she here?" he asked finally. That was why he was here after all, not to relive that day. Erynsael nodded. "Athriel?" From a balcony on the other-side of the room a small dark-haired elfling emerged her eyes full of curiosity as she spotted the blonde. "Yes Ada" Glorfindel noticed that the advisor sat a little straighter as if he was putting on a show of strength to protect her from his sickness. "This is Lord Glorfindel. He's going to take you to Imladris, remember how we talked about Imladris and Erestor" She nodded "Erestor's going to look after me now" Erynsael nodded. "That's right."


	3. A New Life

Raising Athriel

Chapter 3- A new life

TA135

Glorfindel stood to one side as Erynsael made his way to the dock with Athriel by his side. He had her tiny hand within his and even from where he stood Glorfindel could see the tears in his eyes. As the advisor knelt down to speak to his daughter Glorfindel moved forward with Cirdan. He knew this was the most difficult thing Erynsael would ever do and he wanted to make sure he knew that everything was going to be ok. "Now you behave Athriel, listen to your brother and Elrond and Glorfindel and all of the lords in Rivendell. OK" She nodded sniffing. Even for one so young she knew what was happening, she understood. "Yes Ada"

Cirdan held his hand out to the child and pulled her aside so that they could talk. "Promise me you'll look after her Glorfindel and Erestor too" The warrior nodded. "With my very life." Then he was being helped onto the ship. Knowing that Athriel would need his support Glorfindel took her from Cirdan and held her in his arms. "Wave to your Ada Athriel" She raised a tiny hand slightly and waved between her sniffles. "Will I ever see him again Glufndel" He smiled slightly at her childish attempt at his name. "One day Penneth. When you and Erestor sail, he'll be waiting on the shore for you, with your naneth."

As the ship moved away from the dock Athriel buried her face into Glorfindel's neck with one thumb in her mouth. She would get over it; she was young enough to move on and except her new life. But right now she would feel as if the world was ending. Especially as they would be leaving as soon as his horse was ready. The journey would be long, at least for her, and she needed to be settled in at home as soon as possible. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded against his neck and he smiled. She was brave and already he could see the rest of her family in her. Erestor was going to fall head over heels for her. He already had.

Erestor went over his lists again and again. Glorfindel was expected back the next morning, but the advisor wasn't sure he was ready. Would he ever be ready? He was so absorbed in his worries he didn't notice the approach of two very excited elflings until they were pulling themselves up into his lap. As usual Elladan spoke first "Is she here yet Restor?" Elrohir wriggled slightly on his lap before mirroring his brother's words. "Is she here yet" Erestor sighed. "Good afternoon Prince Elladan, good afternoon Prince Elrohir" They were however not going to be distracted with manners. ""Is she here yet?"" They asked together. He could understand their excitement. Elfling births were few and far between. It would be good for them to be around someone of their own age. The twins were actually a year older than his sister, but he didn't think that would affect them or their possible friendship. "No, she's not here yet. Patience is a virtue." They shrugged before turning their attention to the dark elf's desk" Resigning himself to their presence Erestor leant back slightly in his chair trying to keep his patience as they played with his quills and ink.

Elrond laughed as he stood in the doorway with his wife. Erestor was trying as hard as he could to tolerate the twin's presence, but he could see him slipping as they made a mess of his things. "Come on boys, Erestor has work to do" The boys screamed upon seeing their parents. Erestor cringed at the loud noise. "Ada, Ada, she isn't here yet." Elladan said jumping up and down on the advisors lap. "When will she be here Ada?" Elrohir added going back to his scribbling on the desk. "She won't be here until the morning. Now come on and leave Erestor to his work." Celebrian said pulling them away from a very relieved Erestor. Watching as she pulled them away and down the corridor Elrond laughed out loud. "You know you can tell them to go away Erestor. It will do them no good to think they can disturb you whenever they want."

Glorfindel dismounted holding Athriel against his chest. The movement had been incredibly awkward the first time he tried it, but with practice he had improved. After a while the elfling had relaxed in his presence and revealed her curious nature. Every time they stopped now she would ask about the landmarks. How far were they from the valley now? What were those trees called? Was that root edible? He answered as many of the questions as he could while he made their camp, all the while keeping one eye on her in case she decided to disappear. She had done that once already, which had given him quite a fright. Now he had learnt his lesson. "Come on Athriel. It and have some dinner" It was amazing to see the change in her since they had left the havens. It was as if she had come alive. Seeing her father as he had been over these last few years had obviously affected her greatly. Now she was away from that place her true personality was coming through. She really was going to be a handful. He couldn't wait to see Erestor try to cope with her.

Erestor slumped down onto the long chair in his rooms and sighed. Unbeknownst to him, his thoughts were running along the same lines as Glorfindel's. Now that the day was nearly upon him he was about to panic. He couldn't even cope with the twins for half an hour, how was he suppose to cope with his little sister for the rest of her life? Realistically he couldn't be any more prepared, but he was still nervous. It was terrifying to be responsible for someone so young. She would depend on him for everything. What if he messed this up? What if he couldn't cope?

It had been a long journey, but now they were finally entering the valley. Athriel gazed in wonder at the trees around her. For some reason she felt more at home here than she ever had by the sea. This place seemed safer, calmer. The grey havens were a place to go before you moved on. Separate from the rest of Arda, A place for the elves and only for the elves. She had heard many stories of Rivendell. There were other races here. She would see men and dwarves and of course other elves. In some ways she was excited to see this place but she was also scared.

She knew very little of her brother save his name. And whenever she had mentioned it to other elves in passing they had looked at her strangely. They used words to describe him that she did not understand, at least not in the context of family. Formidable. Cold. Strict. Poor child.

As they neared the Homely House the elf behind her spoke again. "Are you ready?" he asked. She could see a figure waiting on the steps. He was slim and dark like her. His hair a deep black, like a raven's wing and his robes were dark velvet. "What's he like Glufndel?" she asked the warrior as they slowed. "Erestor? He's one of my closest friends" She looked up as the dark elf moved towards them. He wasn't as scary as she had imagined. He was smiling. "Athriel?" She nodded. He laughed and pulled her from the horse spinning her round and finally holding her in his arms and against his hip. "I am your brother Erestor. Let me show you your room" With that he whisked her away into the house. Faintly she could hear Glorfindel call after them sarcastically. "I'll get the bags then shall I?"


	4. Love at first sight

Raising Athriel

Chapter 4- Love at first sight

TA135

Erestor couldn't stop smiling as he walked down the hall with Athriel in his arms. It was incredible how easy it had suddenly become. As soon as he had seen her he knew he could do this. He just knew it.

_Erestor fidgeted as e stood on the steps. Any minute, any minute now. Athriel and Glorfindel had been spotted at the borders, they were nearly here. No one else was waiting to meet them. Elrond had insisted that it was better this way. They didn't want to overwhelm her. Unfortunately that meant that he was standing here alone. Rubbing his hands together Erestor muttered to himself. "You can do this, you can do this. She's your sister. How bad can it be?"_

_Suddenly he saw them. Well actually he saw Glorfindel first. The warrior was sitting atop Asfaloth with a tiny child sitting in front of him. Erestor watched as they approached and in that moment he lost his heart. She was beautiful. The most perfect little elfling in the whole of Arda. Grinning like a mad man, he could barely contain his excitement. As they stopped he hurried down the stairs to meet them. "Athriel?" he asked, hardly believing she was actually here. She nodded and he couldn't help it, he swept her into his arms and held her tightly. Settling her firmly on his hip he looked down at the innocent face that looked so much like his mother. "I am your brother Erestor. Let me show you my room." With that he rushed off back up the steps and into the house. Glorfindel had said something, but he wasn't really listening._

Now they were nearly at their rooms and he couldn't stop smiling. Once he rounded the corner he put her down so that he could find the key. He really should have left it unlocked, but that didn't matter now. Pushing the door open he took her hand so that he could lead her inside. "This will be your room Athriel" He said. "Once your stuff gets here, we can figure out where it will all go?" Erestor stopped. He had forgotten about the bags. Hopefully Glorfindel would have enough presence of mind to bring them. "There are shelves and the trunk and hooks on the wall to hang whatever pictures you like. Tomorrow we can see about getting you whatever you need."

He watched her look at the living room in awe. He couldn't help it he was incredibly happy. And he knew that he would do anything he could to keep that smile on her face. He truly was lost. Directing her towards one of the two doors in the room he pushed it open. "And this is the bedroom" As soon as the door opened fully she let go of his hand and ran across the room spotting the balcony. She pulled on the door, but it was locked. He had made sure of that before he went to meet her in the courtyard. "I'm sorry Athriel, but I don't want you going out there until I can make it more secure." She looked momentarily disappointed until they heard laughter from the doorway. Glorfindel was standing there, his arms laden down with bags. "It has already started I see my friend" he said dropping the bags haphazardly onto the bed. Erestor glared at his dearest friend. Glorfindel moved to his side putting one hand on his shoulder before addressing Athriel. "I am afraid Athriel that you will find your brother far more protective than any other adult you have ever met." He slapped the warriors hand away. He was not being overprotective, e was being sensible. Something the overgrown childish blonde had no experience with. "I don't know about that." He said defensively. "I have the key somewhere, we can go out on the balcony if she wants" He searched the pockets of his robe frantically, desperate to prove Glorfindel wrong, until she spoke. "It's alright Erestor. I don't have to go out on the balcony. What's through this door?" He looked up as she pulled him towards the door. He pushed it open and cringed as she shrieked in delight, seeing her bathroom.

Although he was facing the other way he could tell by Glorfindel's voice that the warrior had his arms crossed. "You don't think she's a bit young for all this do you res?" he asked quietly. The advisor shrugged. He wasn't going to take it away from her now, she was so happy. "Of course not Fin. She will need her own rooms eventually and what's the point in moving again then. I want her to be settled here. Besides until then she can use my rooms as well." As he spoke he had been watching Athriel closely. She was obviously listening to their conversation, but pretending not to. That was until he had mentioned his rooms. "Where are your rooms Erestor?" she asked spinning around. He grinned and holding out his hand led her back through to the living room and to the door he had had knocked through. Opening the door he led Athriel through to his living room. "These are my rooms. I want you to treat them as your own."

Picking her up he proceeded to show her the rest of his rooms. It was only when they came back to Athriel's bedroom that he noticed Glorfindel had not followed them. Instead the warrior had started unpacking her things. _"Thank you" _he mouthed to the warrior. He always was there to help out, even when Erestor didn't realise he needed the help. He left Athriel to explore while he helped with the unpacking. But Athriel didn't want to be left alone. After a couple of moments she shouted through from the other room. "Glufndel? Where are your rooms?" Without thinking Erestor corrected her. "Glorfindel" he said. The warrior rolled his eyes before he bent down to catch the child as she ran into the room. "They are just across the hall sweetheart. Now how about we unpack your things."

Together the three of them unpacked the elflings few belongings. None of them however could agree on where things should go and soon Athriel had given up and began jumping on her bed. "Can I go out on the balcony now Erestor?" She asked. Sighing Erestor searched his pockets again for the key. "Alright thel dithen, give me a moment." Finally he found the key and led her out onto the balcony. Making sure to keep a hold of her hand.

Glorfindel used the interruption to try and bring some order to the chaos they had created. Organisation wasn't really his forte, but he would give it a go. Starting with the child's clothing he moved to the wardrobe and started putting things in. He couldn't help but laugh as heard Athriel's never-ending stream of questions. It was about time Erestor was subjected to her eternal curiosity. It was obvious that Erestor was loving it, however. He wondered briefly which would tire of the game first, the hyper 4yr old or the all knowing advisor. They were so different in many ways and yet the same. It was obvious that they shared a love of knowledge, but while Erestor was quiet and studious, Athriel was hyper and impatient. He wondered how much of that was due to her age. Maybe he should have asked Erynsael while he had the chance. For the first time he found himself wondering over his friends childhood. Erestor would have been an adorable child.


	5. ANd They Became Three

Raising Athriel

Chapter 5- And they became three

TA135

Athriel couldn't believe how wonderful everything was. Everything felt so bright and airy here in the valley. And so far everyone was so nice. First there had been Glorfindel. He was so big and strong. Ada had said he was a warrior and she never had to be afraid in the valley because Glorfindel would protect her. Then there was Erestor. He was really clever, nearly as clever as her Ada, and he knew everything. And he had given her these rooms and some new pretty clothes and lots of new pretty things. Now they were getting ready to go out, there were other people to meet and she couldn't wait. Ada had said she would like it here and she really did. He had been right as always, right about Glorfindel, right about Erestor and right about everything.

Erestor tried everything to keep Athriel sitting still so that he could get her into the new dress. "Athriel please, sit still so that I can tie the bow." She squirmed slightly but he could tell she was trying her best. Finally the infernal ribbon was tied. Now for the shoes. Standing up Erestor went to the wardrobe to look for the shoes he knew he had seen there earlier. Opening the door he sighed. The neat rows of tiny little shoes he had seen moments ago where now a confused jumble. He wasn't used to living like this. Erestor's world was always organised. Everything was in its proper place. Until now the only person who had dared to disrupt that order had been Glorfindel. And he only did that to annoy him. Athriel however had no such motive. She's just a child he reminded himself. She'll grow out of it.

Retrieving the shoes that matched the new dress Erestor stood up with a smile. "Here they are" But the smile slipped off his face. He was talking to an empty room. The elfling he had left sitting on the bed was no longer there. "Athriel?" Then he heard a crash from the living room. Wonderful, what was she doing now. Rushing through the door he stopped when he saw her. "Sorry Erestor" she said. Standing in the middle of the room surrounded by broken glass and flowers was Athriel looking completely innocent. Erestor glanced at the mantel piece. There had been a vase of fresh flowers there a minute ago. "Oh Athriel." Striding forward Erestor lifted her up and out of the way of the glass, her feet were still bare. "Now stay here while I clean this up ok, I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded and sniffed on the brink of tears.

Once the floor was clear again, Erestor pulled her into his arms and sat down on the chair. "I'm really sorry Erestor" she said. "It was just so pretty" He rocked her slightly back and forth. "It's alright Riel. I'm not mad at you." She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Ada, used to call me that" she said. He looked down at her seeing how sad she was. "I miss him to" he said. "But we will see him again, and Nana. Now let's get your shoes on." With that he stood taking her back through to the bedroom.

Soon they were on their way to the hall of fire. Athriel ran through the corridors ahead of her brother, only to rush back so that he could tell her which turning to take. "Where are we going Erestor?" she asked for the fifth time since they had left their rooms. "Calm down Athriel. By the Valar, you have been here less than a day and already you are wearing me out." She walked beside him for a couple of steps, but she was too excited and ran on again. "Where are we going?" she asked again. Erestor laughed. Her moods were so fluid, just a few moments ago she had been overcome with sadness after being reminded of their father, and now. Now she was so ridiculously excited he could hardly keep a hold of her. "You'll see when we get there."

To be honest he was incredibly nervous. Since arriving that morning she had only been around himself and Glorfindel. Now she was going to meet the entire household at one time. It had been a huge relief when he realised that she and the golden warrior got along so well. He and Glorfindel spent most of their free time together as it was; it was good to know he would have his help. Of course he wasn't worried about how the others would react to Athriel. He was confident that they would fall in love with her as completely as he had. He knew that Elrond and Celebrian would help him as much as they could, but they had their own tiny troubles to look after. That was what worried him, the twins. What if they didn't get on? What if the only children in the valley her own age didn't like her, or she didn't like them? Although the opposite worried him as well. What if they did get on? The twins on their own were a handful, as was Athriel. But together, together they would be able to bring the entire house to chaos without even trying.

Finally they reached the door they were looking for. Erestor knelt down in front of his little sister so that they were the same height. "Now this thel-tithen is the Hall of Fire. This is where all of the elves and men of Rivendell meet at night to sing songs and talk with friends. There are lots of people in here who want to meet you, so you need to be on your best behaviour. Alright" She nodded enthusiastically. "Alright" he stood up then and took her hand so they could walk in together. Erestor had forgotten however, that little elflings don't really have a best behaviour. As soon as the door opened Athriel had spotted Glorfindel and ran towards him. "Athriel" the warrior exclaimed kneeling to be at the same height as her. "Is that a new dress you are wearing? I did not see it amongst your luggage." The elfling jumped up and down on the spot. "Yes it is Erestor gave it to me, isn't it pretty" Glorfindel laughed and Erestor rolled his eyes. "Athriel, what did I just say." She looked up at the advisor with a face full of innocence. "Sorry Erestor."

""You're new."" Athriel spun around to face two elflings, not much bigger than her. She looked between the two faces for some time, wondering if she was seeing double. "Why are there two of you?" she asked. She heard Erestor groan from above but ignored him. This was much more interesting than her brother's worries about her behaviour... ""We're twins""they said laughing. She hadn't heard that word before, but she assumed it meant there were supposed to be two of them. "How old are you?" One of the boys asked."Yes how old are you?" the other echoed. Apparently they only had enough brains for one. "I'm four" she replied proudly. She saw them grin together. "We're five" one announced. "Yes, we're older than you" Athriel was not impressed. They may be five and there may be two of them, but they were still just elflings like her... "So, that doesn't mean you are better than me." She smiled as they looked at one another confused. "Ada says you have to respect your elders" One started. "And we're older than you" the other finished. Athriel could here laughter from above. She had forgotten about the adults, this was much more fun. She wasn't going to let them beat her. "That just means you have to listen to adults. It doesn't mean I have to listen to you" To prove her point she turned to her brother. "Erestor, can I have something to drink?" The twins folded they're arms and huffed together as Erestor took her to get some fruit juice.

Athriel sat on a large cushion drinking her juice while the adults talked amongst themselves. She could see the two boys sitting sulking in the corner. She knew it was her fault, but she didn't want to be on her own. Somehow she liked them. She had never met elflings her own age, so she got up and walked over to them. "I'm Athriel. If you don't boss me about we can be friends" she said. They looked at one another for a couple of moments as if they were having a silent conversation before they stood up together.

""OK""

"I'm Elladan, and this is Elrohir"

"But you can call us Dan and Roh if you like"

"OK"


	6. Getting Used To Change

Raising Athriel

Chapter 6- Getting used to change

TA135

Erestor laughed at Glorfindel's latest joke and then stopped. It was quiet in here, too quiet. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Athriel in a while, or the twins. Scanning the room briefly he couldn't see them. That's when he started to panic. "She's asleep over there" Elrond pointed to a pile of cushions in the corner half hidden in the shadow. Erestor relaxed. "Don't worry my friend" Glorfindel said. "You'll soon learn to have eyes on the back of your head."

Walking over to the sleeping Elflings Erestor wondered what time it was, probably too late for Athriel to be up anyway, whatever the time. She looked adorable curled up with the twins sleeping quietly. He wouldn't have thought that not long ago she had been running around like a demented warg, driving him crazy. He sighed happily, well it wouldn't last forever. He really should get her back to their rooms so that she could sleep. As gently as he could he extracted Athriel from between the other two sleeping 'angels'. He snorted unconsciously. Angels, that was a laugh. But they all looked so innocent like this.

With as little movement as possible the advisor carried the tiny body through the halls. Glorfindel smiled as he watched his friend leave. Already Erestor was falling into the role of a parent and Glorfindel couldn't be happier. This could be the best thing that had happened to the Advisor in a very long time. Putting his glass of wine down unfinished Glorfindel followed the dark robes.

When Erestor reached Athriel's room he stopped. He hadn't thought this through. Carry his sister left him with no free hands, and the key was in his pocket. There was no way he could move her in his arms enough to reach it without waking her up. "Need any help?" It was as if Glorfindel had a sixth sense for when he was needed. "Findel. It seems I have found myself short a hand or two." The warrior laughed quietly as Erestor explained the situation. Suddenly he had an overwhelming urge to retrieve the key himself, just to see the look on his face. Instead he took Athriel from him leaving the adviser free to unlock and open the door. Together they walked through to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Nodding goodnight Glorfindel left for his own rooms.

Sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed Glorfindel sighed. Life really was going to be different around here now. No more nights staying up late playing chess with his friend. No more long and meaningless conversations by the fire over a glass of wine. That's what happened though wasn't it, things changed. During the second age Elrond had founded Imladris as a refuge. Ever since that day himself an Erestor had lived across the hall from one another, and after the war had ended and the third age began they had fallen into a routine. For a long time the three of them had spent their evenings together; Erestor, Elrond and himself. Then Elrond, after centuries of waiting, had finally been able to marry Celebrian. That had left the two of them for a lot of the time. Their lord had tried as often as he could to spend an evening with his friends, but his first duty was to his wife. Then only a few years ago Lady Celebrian had given birth to the twins and the entire household had been thrown into chaos. All of Elrond's free time now was spent running after his troublesome children. That Glorfindel hadn't minded. He loved the boys, Elrond was happy and until now Glorfindel had had Erestor's company to rely on. Now that was going to change. Instead of long nights in front of the chess board it would be early nights reading bedtime stories and calming nightmares. Secretly Glorfindel wished that Erestor would need his help, as guilty as that thought made him feel. The alternative wasn't worth thinking about. Long nights in front of his own fire, a bottle of wine to himself, reminiscing over happier days. He couldn't do that. Suddenly the great slayer felt incredibly lonely.

Walking through Athriel's rooms, Erestor checked the balcony door, locked still, good. Then he went to the windows, yes they were all closed. Making sure all of the lamps were extinguished he moved through to the living area. He locked the front door and checked the fire was out. Next he moved through to his own rooms and repeated the process. It was a ridiculous exercise he knew, as he checked his own balcony. The valley was a safe haven, there was no danger here. But somehow he had to check. He needed some tangible way to prove her safety to himself. Finally having finished his checks Erestor got ready for bed himself.

Waking early Erestor crept through to the rooms next door. Opening the door a crack he saw that Athriel was still asleep. Poor thing, the day before must have been exhausting for her; All that excitement, a whole new life. He wondered how she was going to cope now. How would she feel now in the light of day, when she finally stirred? Moving quietly we went back through to his own room and sat down behind his desk. He probably should make the most of the quiet time while he had it. Anticipating that his chief advisor would soon be preoccupied, Elrond had given Erestor time away from his duties to get Athriel settled. Erestor however had refused to give up his work completely. Sitting on his desk were some of the less urgent documents that needed to be looked at.

Athriel opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was different to the one she remembered. She turned her head. The room looked different to. She tried to remember where she was. She definitely wasn't in her room, or her father's. She didn't even think she was in Mithlond. She couldn't hear the sea. Water yes, but not the sea. Then she heard a voice. "My lady, what a wonderful surprise. Come in. Athriel is still asleep." Erestor. Now she remembered. She wasn't with her father anymore. He had gone. Now she lived with her brother Erestor in the big house. Glorfindel had brought her here on his horse the day before. They had all been so nice, and then they had gone to meet other people, and they had been nice to.

Quietly she climbed down from the bed that was much too big for her. She cringed slightly as her feet touched the cold floor. Looking under the bed she quickly found her slippers and pulled them on. She took a moment to enjoy the softness covering her feet before she walked over to the door. Slowly she pulled it open and stepped into her living room. At home she had never had anything like this. At home her bed had been in a small room attached to her father's. At home she had a chair in her father's room. But this. Here she had her own rooms, almost as big as her brothers. She had new clothes and furniture and she had Erestor to talk to.

The connecting door creaked as she opened it causing the two adults to look up. "Good morning Athriel." Erestor beamed. "Do you remember Lady Celebrian?" She nodded shyly. She remembered her from the night before; when she had met the twins. That was another thing she had here. Here she had Elflings her own age to talk to. "Good morning Athriel. I brought you this." She handed Athriel a large doll with long black hair and a beautiful white dress. "Thank you" she said staring at it in wonder. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "It's really for me?" she asked, finding it hard to believe that she deserved so many things. "Yes, she's for you" The lady smiled, kissing her on the head.

Erestor watched his father's face as she hugged the doll. She was going to love it here. Things were changing for both of them, but sometimes change is exactly what is needed.


	7. Dolls

Raising Athriel

Chapter 7- Dolls

TA135

Athriel sat in the middle of the floor looking at her new doll while Erestor sat watching her. After Celebrian had left to attend to her own family Erestor had asked for some breakfast to be sent up. He could have taken her to the dining room, where he normally ate, but he thought it was too soon. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible at the moment. She was still settling in and they didn't really know one another. He wondered what else they had in common besides their genetics.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, still in her night robes, Athriel looked at the doll. She really was beautiful, and Athriel was afraid to touch her. There had been a similar doll on a shelf in her father's room, but she wasn't allowed to play with that. That doll had been her mothers, and like everything else belonging to her she wasn't allowed to touch. Her mother had been beautiful to, although she had only ever seen pictures.

Erestor watched as the child reached out a hand towards her new toy before pulling her hand back again before she could touch the doll. His brow creased in confusion. What was she doing? Then she sat back and just looked at it again. "Athriel? Won't you bring your doll here so I can see her?" As a small head turned to face him he noticed the sadness in her eyes. "Riel? Honey, what's wrong?" The head turned back towards the doll before she answered. "She's just like Nana's doll. And I'm not allowed to play with Nana's doll" Erestor moved down onto the floor sitting beside his little sister. She was right, the doll really did look a lot like their mother's doll. Once she had told him that her own mother had the doll made for her when she was a child, and somehow Tinduriel had kept it safe through the centuries.

Putting an arm around her, Erestor pulled Athriel closer against his side. "Yes, she is. But this doll is yours. And just like Nana, I know you're going to take good care of her." He pulled the toy into his lap and turned it to face her. "Now what should we call her" He moved the doll slightly, as if she were alive, walking the doll over to Athriel's lap. Putting her arms around it Athriel pulled her against her chest. "Tindu, her name is Tindu" she said closing her eyes so that she wouldn't cry. Erestor sat there just holding her. He had no idea what to do. With their father he could understand a little of what she was going through, but with their mother. How would it have been if he had never known her, never met her. Erestor's childhood was filled with happy memories, Memories of the three of them together. Athriel had none of that. Even with their father her memories were of the solemn and grieving elf already suffering from the elven sickness. He knew his father well enough to know that he would have tried. He would have done his best to appear as if nothing was wrong, but these last few months something must have slipped. How bad had he been towards the end? So far Glorfindel had told him nothing about the trip. And the only reason the warrior would keep his mouth shut is if he thought the truth would be too horrible for him.

There was a knock on the door, breakfast no doubt. Kissing both Athriel and 'Tindu' once on the head Erestor stood to open it. He nodded his thanks to the kitchen maid who carried the tray before placing it on the coffee table. "Come on Athriel, breakfast's here. Then we can get dressed and maybe see about getting some other clothes for little Tindu." Athriel, still holding the doll tight, walked slowly towards the table. She shook her head. "No, I like this one" she said rubbing the hem of the dress between two fingers. "Alright" he agreed as they sat down to eat together.

Glorfindel looked at the empty chair across from him and sulked. Already it was starting. Like every morning before he had strode happily towards the dining room looking forward to his morning conversation with Erestor. But instead he had learned on his arrival, Erestor had elected to break his fast in his own rooms with his little sister instead. Now Glorfindel wasn't an idiot, he understood well enough why the advisor had decided the way he did, and logically it was only one morning. But that didn't mean he had to like it. At the head of the table Elrond watched his captain closely with a small smile on his face. Denied his best friend for one lousy meal and he had turned into a child.

Next to Elrond sat Lady Celebrian and the twins. As always she was trying to persuade them to eat something else other than pastries and jam for their morning meal, but she was also watching the warrior. She had only been in the valley for a quarter of a century, but even she could tell that there was something between him and the advisor. Maybe now they would each see it. She didn't however expect miracles. Both elves were incredibly stubborn and they were such good friends. She just hoped they would realise it one day. They deserved to be happy, As happy as she was.

After their meal, Erestor had taken Athriel back through to her own room to get her ready for the day. He didn't know exactly what they were going to do today, but he was determined to lift the melancholy mood that had engulfed them this morning. Once she was washed and dressed, he left her playing on the floor of his living room with her new doll while he tidied up the mess they had made. Well, he thought, I'm getting good at this. That really was no surprise, he had been clearing up after the twins for the last five years. At least there was only one of her.

Glorfindel stood outside Erestor's door. This was ridiculous, couldn't he go one morning without seeing Erestor. He had always managed well enough on patrol, or while he was away on errands to the other realms. Why did this bother him so much? He shouldn't be disturbing them, this was their time. He shouldn't be intruding. He should turn around and go back into his rooms. He didn't have very long anyway. He had duties to attend to, warriors to train. He should not be here. Glorfindel raised his hand and knocked on the door. Wait, he had meant to turn around and walk away, that's what he had meant to do, but instead his body had taken over ignoring his brain.

Erestor rushed back through to his own rooms and pulled the front door open. When he saw who it was he broke into a grin. "Glorfindel. Come in, come in" Smiling the warrior stepped over the threshold. "I can't stay long" He said. Athriel looked up and shrieked. It was one of her favourite people. "Glufndel!" She shouted running towards him, with her doll in hand. "Glorfindel" Erestor corrected automatically while Glorfindel laughed. "Glufndel" She repeated looking Erestor right in the eye before turning back to the blonde. "Look what I got" She said, thrusting the toy towards him. "Wow" Glorfindel said kneeling down to her height. "She's beautiful. What's her name?" The advisor closed the door softly. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he actually had missed the warrior's presence that morning. It saddened him to think that he would have less time to spend with his friend. But then Glorfindel had knocked on his door. He was so lucky to have him as a friend. Glorfindel would not let their friendship slip, not without a fight.

"Her name is Tindu" Athriel said, making Glorfindel's head snap up to look at Erestor. He recognised the significance instantly, even if he didn't know the reason behind it. The advisor nodded. "Athriel picked the name herself" he said. Well, the warrior thought, this room could use some cheering up. He really didn't want to go, but he had work to do. Then he had an idea. "Well, it's lovely to meet you Tindu" he said. "Why don't you and Athriel, and Erestor come with me today. You can see where I work, and then we can all have a picnic."


	8. An Obsession Realised

Raising Athriel

Chapter 8- An obsession realised

TA135

After seeing the excitement on Athriel's face Erestor had agreed to the warriors the suggestion. He personally wasn't sure how appropriate a trip to the training grounds would be for a four year old, but he didn't want to give up Glorfindel's company just yet either. Now the three of them were walking side by side through the gardens on their way. Erestor walked with one of Athriel's tiny hands in his, while the other held Tindu. Glorfindel was walking on Athriel's other side listening to the pair talk. As they had all come to expect Athriel was asking another question with every step. Erestor did his best to keep up with her questioning a huge grin splitting his face. Athriel had obviously inherited Erynsael's thirst for knowledge, so the siblings had more in common than simply DNA.

When they reached the training field, Glorfindel waited for them to get settled before starting work. Athriel sat next to her brother before arranging Tindu to sit between them, so that she could have a good view as well. "What does Glufndel do Erestor?" She asked. "Glor-Fin-Del" Erestor enunciated, although he was starting to think she did it on purpose to annoy him. "He is captain of Imladris' forces. He's a warrior and he keeps us all safe. Today he's going to help some younglings with their training so that they can become warriors to" She nodded along watching the elves move around the field.

Then the action started. In pairs the recruits started their mock battles and Athriel was entranced. The way they moved was incredible, so graceful but yet; even at her age she knew that their movements, beautiful as they were, were deadly. She had never seen anything like it. In her short life so far she had been kept away from such displays. Her education at her father's knee had consisted of stories and songs about ancient history.

_TA 134_

_Athriel sat on her father's lap listening to him tell yet another story about the old days. She loved to listen to her father's stories. "Once upon a time there was a noble warrior named Glorfindel of Gondolin. He was so well respected King Turgon appointed him Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. It was his duty to protect the Gondolindrim. So when the city was attacked during the festival of Tarnin Austa, Glorfindel stood to defend them as leader of his house. Morgoth approached the city as the day was ending. And all who stood saw a red glow to the north which coloured the mountain snow red. With the coming of the enemy battle raged long into the night. The warriors fought hard but battle was in vain. As the citizens were evacuated to safety Glorfindel and the House of the Golden Flower fought to cover their retreat. When all thought they were safe, a Balrog descended upon them. Brave Lord Glorfindel fought the beast on high. He hewed at its arms and wrestled with the creature, to defeat his foe he had to force his weight against it forcing it over the brink and into the abyss, but as the creature fell it grabbed a hold of his Golden hair and pulled him down after it._

Her favourite stories had always been the ones about the great warriors. "Erestor, Is Glorfindel named after Glorfindel from the stories" Erestor smiled noticing how she had pronounced the warriors name correctly, but then he realised what she had asked. How was he ever going to explain? "Well, when Glorfindel of Gondolin died the Valar gave him a new body so that he could come back to protect Eärendil's family." Athriel had never heard this part of the story before, but she didn't understand what it had to do with the question she asked. "But Erestor, What about OUR Glorfindel?" The advisor laughed at the possessiveness of the elfling. "Athriel, that's what I'm trying to tell you. OUR Glorfindel is Glorfindel of Gondolin. He was sent back to us to protect Elrond and his family and all of us here in Rivendell."

They had been so engrossed in their conversation neither elf had noted the approach of Elrond and his family. "And he does a very good job" The lord of the valley said sitting down beside his advisor. "What are you doing here?" The twins sat down next to their new friend. "I didn't think girls liked Weapons training" She raised an eyebrow at them. "Who says?" She folded her arms in a huff. "Boys are warriors..." One started "...Girls do sewing and other girly things" The other finished. "That's not true. I'd make a much better warrior than you would" Elladan and Elrohir were not convinced. "You will not" There faces screwed up in annoyance "We will be much better than you." Seeing the two wooden swords lying on the floor she picked one up. "Let's see then" She said.

Erestor grabbed the toy from his sister's hand and swapped it for 'Tindu' "No you will not! Just sit down quietly and watch the training" Looking like the whole world was against her Athriel sat down heavily. She pulled 'Tindu' into her lap and hugged the doll tight. "See, Boys get swords..." One said "...And girls get dolls" If they had been paying more attention the twins might have seen the dangerous glint in their eyes, but they weren't. Suddenly Erestor had 'Tindu' shoved safely into his lap while Athriel ran off into the trees with both wooden swords. "Who gets the swords now?" She yelled as she disappeared into the distance.

As one the two boys got up to run after her. Erestor dropped his head into his hands. She had been so good a moment ago, sitting quietly watching the warriors train. Elrond laughed. "They will not go far my friend. The gardens are safe and they will come back when they are tired." That was easy for him to say, but Erestor did not have the gift of sight and he was predisposed to worry.

Meanwhile Athriel had found a hiding place amongst the bushes. She sat as quietly as she could trying not to laugh as the twins passed her. Once they were facing away from her she jumped out and yelled. "Boo!" They jumped turning around, before rushing at her knocking her to the ground. The three of them laughed as they wrestled.

By the time the elflings returned to the training ground Glorfindel had dismissed his recruits and the adults were eating their lunch. Well most of them were, Erestor however had not eaten a thing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Athriel emerging with one of the boys on either side. His relief was short lived however. "Athriel! What happened to your dress?" The child looked down at herself for the first time. Her dress was torn and covered in mud. Oops. Her eyes went huge and her mouth fell open. "I'm sorry Erestor" She sat down next to her brother cuddling up to his side. Sighing he put an arm around her. Glorfindel laughed passing her a plate of food. "It's alright Ree, Res isn't really mad"

That night Athriel sat up in bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. She thought about watching the warriors train, the old stories and the twin's teasing. She'd decided something that day, no matter what they said, or what anybody else thought. She was going to be a warrior when she grew up. She was going to be brave and she was going to be strong. She was going to be the best.


	9. Quiet Times

Raising Athriel

Chapter 9- Quiet times

TA135

Erestor closed the door behind himself after tucking Athriel into bed. It had been a good day, despite Athriel running off with the twins before lunch. They were getting along well and he had been reassured of Glorfindel's friendship. It was good to know that at even though everything else in his life was changing, that Glorfindel would still be there. He really shouldn't have doubted that it would be the case. Sitting there on his long chair in front of the fire was the golden warrior with a glass of wine in each hand. Erestor smiled and sat down beside him, accepting the glass with a nod. It had been a long couple of days. But exhausting as it had all been, it was worth it.

Taking a large gulp Erestor stretched where he sat. Glorfindel watched the tired advisor and tried not to laugh. Poor Erestor, completely exhausted after only a couple of days. What would he be like in a few weeks, or months, or over the next few years? Although their lives had been turned upside down he couldn't help but think that the change had been for the better. Already neither could imagine going back to their lives the way they had been before. Sitting here with the fire and the fantastic company, Glorfindel could feel his earlier worries slipping away. He had nothing to worry about; Erestor would not leave him on his own. Who knows, maybe this would even make their friendship stronger.

Meanwhile Elrond was sitting in his office making sure everything up to date. He was only just realising what it would mean for Erestor to be away from work. Truth be told he was lost without his friend's help and advice. But then again, it had been worth it to see the smile on Erestor's face today. The advisor had never been a very social elf, preferring instead to curl up in front of the fire with a good book, or to talk quietly with himself, the great slayer and a bottle of wine. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since the three of them had had the opportunity to do just that. In fact the night before in the Hall of Fire had been the closest they had come since the twins had been born. He really should make more of an effort. Especially if today was anything to go by. All the excitement and the time spent running after Athriel, had meant that his sons had not protested at all at being sent to bed. They were too exhausted. That was why he had been able to retire to his office in the first place. Usually at this time he would still be helping his wrestle them into bed.

Celebrian watched her husband from the doorway and smiled. He had been too stressed recently, and he missed his friends. She had been able to see that for a while, but today she could actually do something about it. "I am sure Erestor and Glorfindel have not retired for the night." Elrond looked up from his musings in confusion. "Hmm?" She laughed softly. She was the only one capable of sneaking up on him, and it was uncanny how she was always able to tell what he was thinking. She walked over to the desk and stood leaning against him as he sat in the chair. "Why don't you go and have a drink with them" He took her hand and smiled gratefully. "You don't mind?" She shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Besides I think some peace and quiet with a good book will serve me well enough." He laughed. "And your troublesome husband would only get in the way of your serenity."

Erestor was nearly asleep where he sat when there was a knock on the door. The advisor sat bolt upright. Who could that be? "I'll get it" Glorfindel said moving towards the door. When he pushed it open he grinned. "Elrond, what a nice surprise" With a fresh bottle of wine in his hand stood the lord of the valley. Erestor smiled. He couldn't be happier. He really had no idea that life could be like this. Not only did he have Athriel in his life, but now he would have a long overdue opportunity to sit with his two best friends, just enjoying the quiet times.

As the ship moved through the water Erynsael smiled. It was at times like this, watching the sun set over the water that he knew everything was going to be ok. He was on his way. Every moment brought him closer and closer to seeing his wife again. He had been travelling for some time and he would be travelling for a while longer, but he was on his way. He felt guilt over leaving his children with only each other, but he also knew that these last few weeks his presence had been doing Athriel more harm than good. It was not healthy for someone so young. He had tried, really he had. But there was no way he could have held out any longer. She was better off with Erestor, and Erestor was better off with her to look after. He knew that up until now, his son had had nothing except his work. Maybe this would give him a little perspective, and hopefully a little sense. Although he hadn't seen Erestor very often over the last few years, he knew that he was lonely. And he also knew what the Balrog Slayer secretly meant to him. Maybe this was the push they needed. Right now watching the sun set streaked water and listening to the movement of the boat through the waves Erynsael really believed that everything was going to turn out just the way he hoped.


	10. Bedroom Shadows

Raising Athriel

Chapter 10- Bedroom Shadows

TA135

Athriel woke early and watched the shadows moving across the ceiling. She could tell it was early. The sun hadn't even risen yet. She turned her head to look towards the balcony. She wondered what she was supposed to do now. It was only her second day waking up here in the valley and the day before her brother had already been awake when she had stirred. Now she was alone in the dark and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

The large room looked so strange in the dark. The shadows combined into unusual patterns and strange shapes. Suddenly she was very aware of the fact that there was a large gap between the bed and the floor. Back in Mithlond her bed had rested directly onto the stone floor. There had been nowhere for monsters to hide in her old room. This room had lots of places to hide. From where she lay she could see the way the shadows collected over by the balcony door. Had Erestor locked it last night, she couldn't remember. The shadows were collecting over by the bathroom door as well, and that door was slightly ajar. Anything could be hiding in there. Anything could be hiding and she wouldn't know. She watched the bathroom door now, half expecting to see movement in there.

She wondered how quickly she could get from here to her sitting room. Could she move faster than whatever was in the shadows. She looked from the bathroom door to the other door trying to calculate her odds. Thinking she probably could make it she moved to climb out of bed. Then she stopped. That was if the monster was in the bathroom. What if it was under the bed? There was that huge gap. It could be hiding under there. The second she put a foot onto the ground it could grab at her ankle and pull her under. She would just have to wait here until Erestor came to get her. But what if there was a monster after Erestor too. She had to make sure her brother was ok. Maybe that's why she hadn't heard Erestor moving.

Getting her courage together Athriel looked towards the sitting room door again. She had to get out to the sitting room. Then she could check that Erestor was ok. Taking a deep breath she threw the covers aside and jumped onto the stone floor. She felt something brush her ankle and panicked. She ran towards the sitting room and slammed the door shut behind her. Then she had another problem. How was she going to get from here to Erestor's room? The shadows were everywhere in here. But she had to get to her brother's room. She had to warn him about the monsters. Closing her eyes she ran towards the connecting door, threw it open and slammed it shut behind her.

There was light in this room. The fire was lit and the lamp was lit. The shadows where gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Erestor?" There was no answer. She crept through to the bedroom and peered around the doorframe. "Erestor?" He wasn't there, but the shadows were. The bedroom was dark and Erestor wasn't here. Athriel screamed. The monsters had tricked her. They had taken Erestor and then they had lit the lantern to lure her into his rooms. She ran out into the corridor and pounded on the door across from her brother's. She could hardly breathe as she banged loudly on the wooden door. Glorfindel would be alright. Glorfindel was a warrior; he was the greatest warrior in all of the stories. He would kill the monsters and get Erestor back. Glorfindel would make everything better. As the door opened she fell forward onto the floor crying.

Glorfindel leant down and picked up the crying child. "Athriel, Athriel what's wrong sweetheart" She cried harder into him as he held her. "The monsters" she sniffled. "The monsters have Erestor" He couldn't understand what she was talking about but, she could tell she was terrified. "Now start from the beginning Athriel, what happened." As clearly as she could Athriel tried to explain, about the shadows, and the monsters and everything. Standing up Glorfindel carried Athriel through to her brother's rooms. He was going to prove to her that there were no monsters, under her bed or otherwise. He walked through Erestor's sitting room into the bed room and lit all of the lanterns and candles. Filling the room with light. Soon the sun would be up but he wanted to prove to her that everything was safe right now.

Then he moved through to the bedroom and filled it with light. Moving back through to the bedroom he sat down on Erestor's bed. "Now listen to me sweetheart, there are no monsters here." She didn't say anything but pointed towards the floor, indicating that he should look under the bed. He sighed and knelt down on the floor. With exaggerated movements he felt around underneath the bed before shining a candle underneath it. There was nothing there, he showed the elfling. Not even Erestor's slippers weren't even there.

Then he walked with her through to her own rooms and repeated the process. "There are no monsters" He said looking her straight in the eye. "Something grabbed my ankle" She said quietly suddenly realising how silly her fears now appeared. Glorfindel now looked under the bed again. He laughed. Her slippers were in disarray, as if they had been kicked. Obviously she had felt one of them brush against her ankle as she climbed out of bed. In her panic she had knocked them.

Erestor rearranged the books in his arms. Having woken before his sister again that morning he had decided to pick up some books from the library. He wanted to start reading to Athriel, like his father had done. It would be a nice way to end each day. When he reached his door however he stopped. He had made sure it was closed when he left, as he had also made sure that the fire and lanterns had been lit before he left, in case Athriel had awoken while he was away. Now the door was wide open and all of the lanterns appeared to be let, not only those in the sitting room. He moved through his rooms and into Athriel's. The lanterns were lit in here as well. Surely she couldn't have done that herself. Walking into the bedroom he found the answer to his riddle. Sitting on Athriel's bed was Glorfindel comforting his little sister.

"What happened?" Athriel looked up and ran towards him. "Erestor, the monsters didn't get you!" She yelled wrapping her arms around her legs. He looked to Glorfindel for support but the Balrog slayer just shrugged.


End file.
